tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Van Rotte
Being from a large family of zombies, Alexander Van Rotte instinctively feels a strong urge to be within a sizable group, and will likely try very hard to make as many friends as possible as soon as he gets to the Academy. It's like his baby blanket. He needs the comfort of being surrounded by others. They don't even necessarily have to be other zombies. Anybody will do. Amnityville Academy Alex craves knowledge almost as much as he craves brains... What better place to gain this knowledge then at Amityville Academy? Personality Alexander loves to read and learn. He spends countless hours poring over books, absorbing every last bit of knowledge his undead brain can handle. It's not like he has anything better to do when other ghouls and boils are asleep, right? This means that he'll probably be spending a lot of his time in the library at night, curled up in some dark corner with a stack of books beside him. Of course, the result of all of this is that Alexander is not your stereotypical dumb zombie. He's actually -gasp- quite smart! He isn't one to flaunt this fact, however. While he hates the fact that people automatically think that all zombies are lacking in the intellectual department, his love for being able to use other's poor misjudgment to his own advantages outweighs the dislike. This doesn't mean he's going to put on a huge facade and pretend to be slow-witted, but he also won't begin spouting formula's or reciting quotes from famous texts. He likes to play things low key, so he's going for just being average. What Xander makes up for in intelligence, he loses in physical speed. Always slow moving, he tends to slouch and shuffle along at a painfully slothful pace. This often makes him late for events and functions, as he really doesn't manage his time very well,or give himself ample room in his schedule for traveling. This isn't to say that Xander couldn't move faster if he wanted to. He could probably manage to turn it up a notch and walk at least at an average walking pace. This unfortunate physical aspect also rubs off on his personality quite a bit. For the most part he is very laid back and easy going (except when he's decided to be stubborn about something, but theres more about that below). On the flip side he despises any strenuous physical activity beyond eating (he loves to eat). He's also quite lazy and a bit of a slob when it comes to tidiness and personal hygiene. His room at home is a gigantic mess, and he hates to change or clean his clothes, which means he will spend many days wearing the same things, as they just continue to get dirtier and more smelly. He tries to offset this imbalance by changing his tyes on an -almost- daily basis, but he does have his favorites, and they will be worn more often then the others. This will probably not change with his enrollment at Amityville and his dorm will likely become in much the same shape as his room at home. Everybody knows that when it comes to resilience and perseverance, zombies reign supreme. Well, in Alexanders case, that boils down to him sometimes being very stubborn. Incredibly, unabashedly stubborn. If he want's something, like really really wants it, he will stop at nothing to get it. If he really believes he is absolutely right about something, then nobody can tell him he's wrong. Sometimes this is a good quality, but most of the time it's just irritating and can cause problems. Abilities Natural Abilities Death Grip - When a zombie wants to hold onto something, they really hold onto something. Due to their reanimated nature, zombies possess a degree of physical strength that doesn't necessarily match their body or build. Contagion Bite - Some students develop poison, zombies develop this. While this can't turn someone into a zombie themselves, the insidious virus in their saliva can cause a person to have duller thought processes for a while, and possibly even make them feel a little bit sick. The symptoms would only last a couple of minutes, at the most, and upon wearing off have no lasting effects on the victim. Fear Abilities Stench Stunner '(''Headlights) - Using his FEAR, Alex can intensify his normal rotting stench, concentrate it to a more physical mass, and direct it towards his opponent to 'stun' them for a turn. '''Infectious Bite (Tainted Fang) - Alex's saliva now contains a form of virus, which when enhanced by his fear can weaken and damage his opponent over time, making them feel more sick as the battle goes on (or at least, until the virus wears off) Of course, this ability requires that Alex can get close enough to his target to actually bite them to begin with, so is restricted to close range. History ... Art AlexanderRef.png AlexUnf.png Alex Y2.png Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Undead